


Love is Our Life's Blood

by theauthor2010



Category: Glee
Genre: Flash Fic, Kurtofsky Flash Fic, M/M, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:59:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the Kurtofsky Flash Fic series. Their love is like blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Our Life's Blood

He slid his hand down Kurt's thigh, lifting the smaller boy's leg up around his waist as they kissed. He could feel the blood pumping steadily through his veins with each beat of his heart. The pumping and crashing of wave after wave was electrifying. He was addicted to the warm rush.

He backed Kurt against the wall and ravaged his mouth. "I love you Kurt," he said softly, the words full of meaning and desire. "I love you so damned much."

"I know you do," Kurt replied. His voice was harsh and scratchy, filled with lust and love. "I know you do because I love you too."

Dave stroked Kurt's pale shoulder and Kurt melted into the touch. When he and Kurt had come together, Dave had realized what love was and how people had it all wrong. Love was not of the mind. Love did not come from brains. Love was not logical and did not make sense at all. Love was not linear and once again, it did not make sense. He and Kurt had not decided to be in love. Dave had first kissed Kurt in an act of fury and from that act his love had exploded. It had exploded right from his core.

Dave took Kurt's face in both hands and kissed him hungrily, backing him up against the wall. Kurt's little squeal was one of the most delightful sounds that heh ad ever heard. Kurt opened his eyes wide and stared right into Dave's. Dave loved those eyes more than he loved life itself.

Their relationship did not make sense. "Proud but tormented gay kid falls for closeted bully" really sounded like some kind of horrible cliche that wasn't supposed to work in real life.

Kurt held onto Dave for dear life and Dave enjoyed every second. "I need you," was just as powerful as "I love you" and Kurt and Dave both used those phrases every chance they could because their love and need were the exact same thing. Love was blood. Love was natural and flowed through a person's brain, his heart and his body. Love created life. They were natural, the way their bodies flowed together. They fit like this in spite of the logic that was laking. They needed each other like they needed the blood in their veins.


End file.
